There have been some guidance systems designed for visually handicapped people such as automatic warning system which makes alarm sound when the obstacle is found before a handicapped person or when a guardian secedes handicapped person, burglar alarm systems and missing alarm systems.
However these conventional systems transport the message or information only one way reacting only on the outer conditions.